


Dancing in the moonlight

by Lartina



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lartina/pseuds/Lartina
Summary: Robin se encontrara con una serie de muertes sospechosas e interconectadas; un aventura de misterio y suspenso, pero tambien de amor.(Es mi primer trabajo en ao3)





	Dancing in the moonlight

Habia sido poco mas de dos meses que los padres de Robin y Ayla se mudaron a Munich por temas de trabajo; claro que dejaron a las dos niñas en un departamento bien equipado y con una mensualidad que les permitiera abastecer la alacena cada semana, tampoco debian de ocuparse de pagar los servicios.

Robin y Ayla cursaban en una escuela cerca de el departamento y se turnaban los dias para cocinar y limpiar, era una rutina muy organizada y cuando alguna de ellas (Robin mas que nada) no la cumplia, las discuciones afloraban. Nada fuera de lo normal, una vida tranquila, en una ciudad tranquila, con dos chicas mas o menos tranquilas.

Las dos niñas estaban en la flor de la juventud, 17 y 13 años, gozaban de ella a su manera, Robin era de escuchar musica y dibujar por horas y Ayla gustaba de limpiar su habitacion y ver peliculas.

Robin siempre fue mas introvertida, nacida en Estados Unidos, se mudo a alemania con tan solo 3 años y estaba muy acostumbrada al ambiente, pero sus compañeros de clase no y, generalmente, no la incluian a las actividades grupales y menos a salidad. Por lo tanto, aprendio a vivir para su hermana y para ella, sin socializar demasiado, solo lo necesario.

Ayla, en cambio, era mas de socializar, tenia muchas amigas en la escuela, que siempre la visitaban en el departamento. Se juntaban a ver peliculas o merendar, charlar de chicos o reirse de nada. Robin siempre las acompañaba y les  
preparaba la merienda, le gustaba ver a su hermana disfrutando de sus amigas, y, a veces, soltaba algunas risas por las cosas triviales de las que hablaban, pero no eran sus amigas. Cumplir ese rol de hermana mayor era lo que la llenaba, dolida por la falta de sus padres.

Terminando esta breve introduccion, quiero dar inicio a la historia.

Robin habia salido de la escuela muy cansada, un tanto extraño para ella, que solia dormir mucho hasta la mañana. Fue a recoger a su hermana Ayla para volver al departamento y cenar, pero esta tardaba demasiado y le mando un mensaje:

-Ayla, ¿para cuanto tienes?

En seguida, ella contesto:

-Voy a salir con las chicas a una cafeteria, vuelvo exactamente para la cena, nos vemos.

A lo que Robin contesto:

-Esta bien, cuidate.

Robin camino hasta el departamento, entro y dejo sus cosas en su habitacion, algo desparramadas. Se tiro a su cama con todo el cansancio encima y se durmio pesadamente.

No entendia porque estaba tan cansada pero a la hora le desperto el timbre de el telefono, y corrio a atenderlo un poco dormida.

-Hola, ¿hablo con Mary Jane Johnston?

Robin, sorprendida por el hecho de que mencionaran el nombre de su madre, contesto:

-No, habla con su hija mayor, Robin Jonhston, ¿Que ocurre?

-Señorita, lamentamos comunicarle el fallecimiento de su padre, Eugene Johnston, por un fuerte traumatismo en la zona craneal. Todavia estamos investigando, no podemos comunicarle mas.

Robin corto e intento llamar a su madre. Marco rapidamente y el pitido sono.

-Hola mama, ¿que esta ocurriendo?


End file.
